


One Final Truth

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding your way through the dark to the light [3]
Category: Everwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Married!AndyandNina, Parents!Totheirownchildren!AndyandNina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl has finally found the courage to tell Sam that he is gay. Only thing is, he tells Sam over the phone. Sam doesn't take it well. Sam must deal with the hard truth as he goes through his teenage years in a small town. Nina must also deal with being the talk of Everwood once more; as news of Carl marrying a man comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Final Truth

**Author's Note:**

> 2011\. Ephram and Amy have been married for two years. Delia has graduated from Country High and in her freshmen year at Boulder University. Sam is a freshman at Country High.

Sam jogged up the porch, and skidded to a halt before he ran into the front door. He didn't want to try for another dent in his head. One his mother always freaked out when he got bumped or scraped; even now that he was fourteen years old; she still freaked. Two his step father always lectured him about brain damage; that's what you get when your step father was Doctor Andrew Brown one of the best brain surgeons in the world.

Sam opened the door; walked into the kitchen, and saw his mother in his step fathers arms making out per usual. He smirked. "Get a room all ready you two. God you have an excellent bedroom up stairs."

Nina broke the kiss; but didn't move from her second husband, and soul mate's arms. She just leaned in so that her head rested on Andy's board chest. She smiled into her oldest son's open blue eyes; He had inherited the blue eyes from her; along with such open, and expressionist eyes; you could see his soul in his eyes. Just like Nina, and just like Andy.

"Hey there Sam. How was school?" Nina closed her eyes ever so briefly so she could inhale her husband's scent even more deeper than before.

"Hey Sam." Andy grinned over where his step son was standing. He tighten his hold on his wife because he knew very soon he would have to let her go, and he may not be able to hold her again until that night in their bed. That is the price you pay with a house full of children.

"School is school. Nothing new." Sam shrugged off his back pack from his back. "I'm tired of it, and I can't wait till I'm through." He set his bag on to the chair that was closets to the door. He rolled his eyes. "I wish I could stay home all day."

"Don't let Drew or Jules hear you say that." Nina gently laughed; as she thought of the four year old twins; Andrew Feeney and Julia Margaret. The twins that she had conceived on her and Andy's wedding night.

She thought about Stephen Harold who was a year younger than the twins; also year old daughter Grace Nina whom both now were taking their afternoon naps. Which they would be awaking from soon.

Nina felt Andy's hand gently stroke her waist. She had just finished telling him that they were expecting another bundle of joy. That was the kiss that Sam had walked in on. She smiled over at her first born son. "I hope you are ready to be a big brother again Sam." She grinned at the way Sam's face lit up in joy.

Sam face lit up even more as he felt his grin widen. "Another baby cool. Do Ephram and Delia know?" He watched as Nina and his step father shake their heads. "I like being the first one to know when a new member of the family is joining."

"Well glad to please you." Andy grinned over at his step son. "I was planning on calling Ephram and Delia later on today."

RING RING

Sam walked over to the phone jack, and picked up the cordless phone. "Brown residents." He said into the phone. "Hey dad; what's up?" He said after his father said hello. He had his back towards his mother so he didn't see how tensed up she suddenly became.

Andy felt his wife tense so he brought his head down to gently kiss her neck in the spot that was her favorite. He felt Nina loosen up.

"Sam there is no easy way of telling you this. So I'm just going to come right out and tell you." Carl took a deep breath, "Sam, I'm getting married again. To a man. I'm gay. The man I'm going to marry is really nice and wonderful. His name is ..."

Andy lifted his his head as Nina pulled away from him. He looked up curious to see where his wife was going. But the look on Sam's face, and he knew the truth. He sighed as he walked over to stand at the end of the island next to Nina.

"What the fuck!" Sam yelped into the phone. He hadn't realized that his mother, and step father were still in the same room with him. All that was running through his head was his father's voice telling him that he was gay.

Nina blinked at Sam's choice of word. She knew that Sam cussed of course he was after all fourteen year old. But she also knew Sam didn't cuss unless he absolutely needed to. She had carefully installed in him that cussing was bad, and it was offensive to other people's ears from the moment that Sam asked her what her word meant when he caught her cussing when he was two years old.

"Samuel David Feeney watch your language!" Carl said before Sam went on with his rant.

"You are fucking playing a sick joke on me dad. There is no way that you are gay. I do not have a gay father. God this is sick." He said rushing on before his father could utter another word.

Nina eyes closed briefly.  _Carl you freaking crowd you couldn't tell your son the truth about yourself face to face. You had to take the easy way out, and do it on the phone; so you don't have to look your son in the eyes, and see into his soul._ Nina's eyes opened at Sam's next words.

Carl kept his mouth shut during his only son's ranting. He knew that he had just dropped one hell of a major bomb shell on Sam. He knew that he should have told Sam the truth face to face but as usual Carl Feeney wimped out.

"There's no fucking way that you are about to be marrying a man!  _You are not fucking gay_  !" Sam stressed the last sentence out. His eyes widen as the truth finally sank ed in. He remembered his father and mother being together before they got divorced. His dad wasn't around for most of his early childhood; his dad was on the road trying to make enough money so he, and his mom could open the store that his mom always dreamt about. But Sam cast his mind back to the time when he watched his mother and father inter play with each other. He knew what his father had just told him was the truth.

 _OMG Sam and I are going to be the talk of the town once again all because of Carl. I have to protect him from the on slaughter of the horrible gossip. Thanks a whole freaking lot Carl Feeney._ Nina's body tighten.

Sam gripped the phone tighter, and didn't realize that he was hurting his ear with the phone. " **YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FATHER; YOU FREAKING QUEER FREAK**!"

Nina heard the finality in Sam's voice. She knew that Sam meant it when he said that Carl was no longer his father. Nina was deeply sadden that her son just lost his father; but she was in no way going to be the middle woman, and try to mend the fences. She was still to angry, and hurt by Carl's lie to himself, and to her before they even got married. She wasn't going to allow Carl to get a free pass on this one.

"Keep it coming son. Keep it coming." Carl calmly said; as he also gripped his phone to his ear. "I deserve everything you have to say to me."

"Don't you dare call me son! You have no right to even  _think_ that you have a son anymore." Sam said harshly. His eyes widened; as more truth hit him full on. "You hurt mom you bastard." He finally ran out of steam, and he just stood there breathing heavily with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Yes I hurt your mother, Sam." Carl sighed as they were finally getting to the real point of this conversion. "I truly regret hurting Nina; I never set out to hurt her; or you Sam." He didn't dare call Sam  _son_  again; otherwise Sam would just go off on him again.

"Yea fucking right!" Sam yelped. "You totally set out to hurt my mother; you sick freaking queer. I hate you, and I never want anything to do with you ever again." With that Sam jerked the phone from his ear, and shut it off. He suddenly threw it as hard as he could away from him, and saw the window break. He breathed deeply; as he tried to control his temper with little success.

Nina stepped up to her son, and wrapped her arms around his waist; so she could pull his back against her chest; as she laid her chin against his tight right shoulder. She just silently held her son; as the deep anger ran through his body. She just wished that she could take his hurt, and angry out of him, and carry it herself.

Sam breathed deeply his mother's scent; he closed his eyes; as he went back to his childhood, and it was always his mom who was there for him. Sam's face scrunched up; as he thought of who spawn he really was, and how much he had talked up his daddy when it was just him, and his mom; even AFTER the divorce Sam had always just asked when his daddy would come home; to be with him and his mommy? Sam's eyes jerked opened; as he realized how sad his mother's eyes had been the year that Doctor Brown had arrived in town; no truthfully Sam had seen the sad look in her eyes since he was still in the crib.

Sam suddenly tried to jerk out of his mother's arms. The more he jerked, twisted, and turned the more her hold held tighter to him, and her shooing air in his ear. "No! Let me go I say! Let go now damn it!" He moaned, and groaned.

"Sam; it's ok now." Andy gently but firmly spoke softly; as he knelt down in front of the struggling, and wide eyed Sam Feeney; whom was his step son; but felt more like a real son every day. "Calm down. Just relax in your mother's arms, and her love for you. Sam it's ok now, son."

"Don't call me son! I'm not your son!" Sam shouted. "I'm the son of a freaking sicko! I can't be called; or thought of as your son any longer; I won't allow it! I no longer have a father!" His voice broke as he shouted the last sentence, and he finally let his tears to come; as he chocked up, and started gagging on the vile that had come up. Sam leaned forward, and vomited on the kitchen floor.

Nina just leaned over her son, and held him as he emptied himself on the kitchen floor; an inch where Andy was kneeling. She saw that some of her son's vomit had landed on Andy's knees. Luckily her husband was wearing his trade mark blue jeans. Trying so hard to keep the tears from falling; because she knew that she had to be strong for her son. She couldn't break down not when the shock of the truth was hitting her precious little boy so hard.

Andy just stayed where he was; allowing his step son to vomit all over his knees. He even laid his knees on the vomit floor; so the vomit could cover his thighs. He kept his hand firmly on Sam's shoulders, in case Sam fell suddenly causing Nina to loose her gripe.

Sam finally felt his legs give out, and he fell forward hitting Andy's chest full on. He felt his mother's head hitting the back of his, and he heard her soft cry of pain. He wanted to say he was sorry, but as he opened his mouth to speak he felt hoarse,and totally smelt the foulness of his vomit. He closed his eyes; just listened to the steady beat of his step father's heart, and felt his mother's tears on his head; her arms still firmly around his waist.

Nina finally had to let her son go into Andy's arms; as she felt her legs finally giving out. She didn't want her full weight to be on her son; so she was able to move back a few inches, and sink down onto the tile. She quickly put her hand on her son's back, and felt his even but ragged breath. "Andy?" She questioned with her eyes.

Andy quickly moved his hand; so he could be gripping Sam's waist, and he swung his step son into his arms; as he stood to his feet. "Meet me in the bathroom." Andy said as Nina got to her feet, and left the kitchen quickly.

Nina was about to clean up quickly when she looked up, and saw Delia standing by the kitchen door. "Delia; I hate to ask you this; but I have to go up, and tend to Sam. Can you clean this up?" When she received her step daughters nod' she said "Thanks", and quickly left the kitchen to go up to the bathroom; where she saw that Andy was struggling to undress her son.

She quickly started the warm bath putting her son's favorite scented bubble bath in it. She turned around, and helped her husband undress her son. She got out of the way as Andy gently moved to put Sam gently into the raising bath water; covering him decently. "Sam, honey wake up." She softly said, as she moved her hands around his shoulders to keep his head above water; as Andy started to wash his body.

Sam moaned softly. "Mommy..." He croaked keeping his eyes close. His head was pounding, and he felt like he could be sick again; but he didn't feel he anything else in him, even in any of his organs.

"Hey baby. You are all right. Andy is cleaning you off." Nina softly said; as she kept her eyes on her son's upturned face. "Open your eyes now sweaty."

Andy gently washed his step son with soap, and shampoo. He listened as mother, and son murmured. He didn't like Sam's coloring. But he couldn't do anything about it; not until Sam was safe in his own bed.

Sam tried to open his eyes again, but when they were just a crack he had to shut them once more. "I-I am so tired mommy."

"I know sweaty. You'll be able to sleep in your bed soon. Just after Andy is finished cleaning you up." Nina whispered as she saw that Andy was almost done with cleaning off their son.

Andy let the stopper up, and listened as the water very slowly started to drain out of the bath tub. He moved forward, and nodded to Nina, and watched as she let go of her son. He quickly wrapped his arms around his step son's torso, and back, and lifted him up. He waited as Nina wrapped a towel around him, and than carried Sam to his bedroom.

Nina handed Sam's boxers over to Andy, and held Sam's torso up slightly; so Andy could slip the boxer's around her son's waist. She gently lowered her son back onto his bed. She watched over her son; as Andy rushed from the room, and quickly came back with his green back pack. She watched as Andy did a preliminary examine on her son. After Andy was done; she gently lifted Sam's torso back up; so Andy could slip his sweats over his torso. She gently laid him down, and as Andy held his upper body up; she slipped his sweat shirt over her son's head, and covered her son's chest.

Once Sam was tucked in, and sleeping somewhat peacefully; but also some what tense, Nina looked up at Andy. "Do we need to take him to the hospital?" She asked softly.

"No." Andy shook his head as he listened to his pulse. "His pulse is weak; but it's gaining it's speed once again." He looked up into his concerned wife's eyes. "Sam will be fine. Physically he'll be right as rain ... but mentality ..." Andy shook his head, and couldn't go on.

"Carl had just officially scarred his son mentality." Nina frowned; as her ex husband's face came to her mind. "Damn it, I should have made sure that Carl had no inter action with Sam what so ever." She whispered so Sam wouldn't hear.

"Let's go over here Nin." Andy stood to his feet, and gently but firmly helped his wife up, and moved her over to where the sofa was placed against the window. He sat down, and gently guided his wife into his side. He wrapped his arms firmly around her, and waited for her to speak once more.

Nina looked down at her hands which were clenched in her lap. She was relieved to feel Andy's arms around her, her husband was the only thing that was keeping her from screaming her head off at the moment. But with her husband's arms around her; she remembered not only was Sam sleeping in the bed that was just a few feet from where they were sitting, but their own small children were just down the hall in the nursery, and in their own bedrooms napping.

"Sam is going to be very weak for a while. With your care, and my medical bag, our Sam will be up and running in a few days time. A week at the most." Andy said with a nod over at his step son. "Mentality it's going to take much longer, unfortunately."

"Shit." Was all Nina could say before her body started to shake.

Andy silently cursed the day that Carl Feeney was born onto this earth. He wrapped his arms more tightly around his wife, and moved her even closer to him; so that he could hold her up in case her body decided to fail her, and she crumbled to the floor.

Nina held onto Andy's arms tightly; as she felt such raw, and sheer anger enter her soul, and her entire being. She knew that she would have lost complete control if Andy wasn't holding onto her. "Oh God, Andy." She moaned.

Andy pulled Nina closer to him, and just held her as she fought to get herself under control once more.

**THE KITCHEN**

Ephram walked into the kitchen from the living room; to find his sister moping up the vomit on the kitchen floor. "Delia you know that the sink is right over there right?" He waved his hand over to the sink behind his little sister.

"Shut up Ephram." Delia glared up at her twenty three year older brother. "Grab some paper towels, and help me clean this up." She looked back down to make sure that she was moping up all the vomit.

Ephram grabbed the towels, and began to clean up. "So which sibling lost his or her lunch?" He raised his eye brow as he looked up at his younger sister.

"Sam." Delia said putting the mop up. "I came in; dad was carrying Sam out of the kitchen; Nina asked me to clean up so she could tend to him."

"Okay ... so either Sam has a bug of some kind, or he found out the truth about Carl." Ephram said leaning against the island. "Care to make a guess?" He looked wide eyed at his equally wide eyed little sister.

"The way Nina was looking, I'm betting every thing on Carl telling Sam the truth finally. That, and the fact that the cordless is broken next to the window." Delia pointed her right index finger at the broken phone.


End file.
